NyaNeko Akastuki?
by konnichiha yoshi-chan
Summary: Then every thing went black * Truly I didn't want them. They would get in my way, be annoying and too troublesome. I sound too much like Shikamaru and Uchina teme. * So I put two and two together and found myself watching the Akastuki
1. Chapter 1

Yoshi-chan:

*******Hey every body its me Yoshi-chan. Hows every body doing... I'm great! SUMMER HAS OFFICALLY STARTED TODAY _(for me)_ so to celebrate i decited to post my new story! Yay! I Hope that you enjoy it! Please _REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*_ that would be very much liked by me.**

**Also for my other story its going to be on HATIUS-PROMISE OF A LIFE TIME-HATIUS. All im going to do is change it because its badly written and it has no plot. But i will continue it some time in the summer. Just give me time.**

**But with the summer here i will post faster and put up my other story that im planing...hehehe.**

**So Tobi-kun say the disclaimer please!**

**Tobi: *blushes* Yoshi-chan doesn't own Naruto or me!**

**Yoshi-chan: Good job tobi-kun now here's a lollpop!**

**Tobi: Arigato! Hey also REVIEW!**

**Tobi and Yoshi-chan: JA~NE**

* * *

**Nyaa~Neko Akastuki?**

* * *

It was a dark and cold night in Kusagakure(1), the half moon sat in the sky, watching ninja run in the cold, windy night. A certain group of ninja were traveling to Konohagakure(2), for reasons which the moon did not know. But what he could see was that they were emitting a strange aura, one which only animals can have. The moon pondered about this and decided that it was fate to deal with their life, not her, she was just to show the path which to travel upon, and so with that she listened to the breeze, till the sun's awakening.

* * *

We were running as fast as we could to Konohagakure, unforunially it was the only place where we could go now and be safe that I could think of.

As I pumped more charka into my feet I looked at who was with me. Kisame, Deidara, Itachi-nii, sasori and myself, Sasuke. I looked backed behind me to make sure that none of the other akastuki were following. Were running because we decided to revolt against Pein and Tobi. So we confronted them but before we attacked them we, they used a jutsu that did nothing.

Hn.

Pathetic I thought. What a waste of time with their failed jutsu attempt we escaped safely, demo(3.), what confused me was the fact that when they left they were smiling. As I put my foot on the tree branch I felt a weird feeling flow through me, like I was being engulfed by something, but before I could think any more, everything went black.

* * *

It was dark. Blackness all around. I looked everywhere trying to think where I was. I opened my eyes to be awaken by the sound of nurses rushing through the hall ways.

…Oh.. I'm in the hospital I though. I looked at my big wooden clock hanging in my office, it read 3:49, and judging by the darkness outside that was making its way into the office, it was night.

Great.

I decided to gather my things and head home for a proper rest, hell, I only got 13 minutes of sleep and I feel great. Oh well. After my six teen hour shift I knew that I would of fallen asleep. Once I had every thing I walked out of my office and locked the door. As I walked by the shinny letters embedded on the door told my name and status that I gained with in the hospital._ Haruno Sakura, Head Medic._

Yes, in time I even surpassed my dear teacher, earning my status as Kohona's greatest medic Nin and getting my own Yin seal(4.) proudly placed on my forhead. I walked out of the hospital with out saying a word though I was sent away with many goodbyes. I thought that it was weird that I was even here any way, with all the missions that I receive as an ANBU(5.) I hardly have time to work at the hospital let alone train.

On my way home through the darkness I ran into a yellow blur, which could only mean Naruto.

"Ohayo(6.) Sakura chan!" He said, quite loudly.

" Ohayo Naruto, what are you doing up so late, in the morning?" I said in a dull tone.

"Aa, You see Sakura chan I just got back from a mission and I had to write my report, which was sooooo horrible! Then I thought I should take a break and then I ran into you! Demo what about you Sakura chan?"

"Hospital" I replied in one, quick, statement.

"Understood, shesh, Sakura chan you over work your self, you need a break big time."

A break, that was never aloud in the ninja world. When you're in the unknown the last thing that you can think about is a break. I thought aimlessly.

"Naruto, that won't happen." And once that statement was ended I finally reached my house.

* * *

Naruto accompanied me up my stairs, and when we were about to say our goodbyes Naruto stumbled on a box, falling and bring me down with him. I swiftly caught Naruto and myself as we were falling, preventing a disaster.

"Aaa. Arigato(7.) Sakura chan"

Nodding in acknowledgement I looked down at the cause of the trouble.

There seemed to be a group of cats, no kitten sprawled out in exhaustion at my feet. I picked them all up with in my arms and headed towards the shelter, but was rudely interrupted by Naruto. " Sakuraa chan! That's mean! Why don't you take care of them your self?"

I looked at the kittens. Truly I didn't want them. They would get in my way, be annoying and too troublesome. I sound too much like Shikamaru and Uchina teme. Besides that I could since charka signatures from them which was strange because none of the animals in the world have a charka signature. They also looked too much like the members of the Akastuki. So I put two and two together and thought well I really don't wana take care of the akastuki members in a Neko(8.) form. But taking them hostiage and tourcharing them for information. That would be good.

So I smiled innocently and said to Naruto in a dull voice. "Ok."

I opened my door and walked inside with Naruto behind holding the newly healed kittens, thanks to me. He put them on my black couch, one right next to the other. The kitten's coughakastukicough all begin to awake from their slumber looking at Naruto and I intently.

"Naruto name them."

"Nani(9.)?"

"Name them." I said.

I was waiting for the stupid names that he would give some of the most feared missing nins in the land. Ha.

"Ok Sakura chan but I want you to name at least one.!"

"Shure" I said with haste. I knew my perfect victim.

I scanned the kittens to the last detail finding out who they were. The first kitten had a long blond fur coat with dark ocean blue eyes. He jumped on me and started 'attacking' me with his tong that felt like sand paper. This was defiantly the Nuke Nin from the Iwa country. Deidara. I quickly yanked him off of me and put them down back on the couch. Then I went to the next one. Well with a slight glance you could immediately tell who this was. Blue fur, little gill fur markings underneath his tiny eyes along with sharp teeth. Yep Kissame. Going quickly to the next cat it took me awhile to decipher which Uchina it was. The fur was a Black with tiny hints of red and his eyes were blazing the sharagan at me, practically saying,_ why the fuck am I a cat._ Well that's defiantly Itachi. Sasuke would probly be brooding in a corner. So I turned to the next cat. He was a dark blood red color with caramel rich eyes. It took my brain to process what I was looking at. Then it hit me.

"Ssssassorii?" I asked.

The cat looked up at me with confusion at some one calling his name. I quickly went to the last kitten. I picked him up at the gruff of his neck he had black hair with hints of blue. His eyes were a dark onyx black that occasionally changed to his bloodline limit. I stared at him fully in the eyes. Naruto looked at me with question. Then I muttered the very words that I've wanted to say to him the day he left.

"Teme"

The cats eyes turned dangerously red at the sight. Naruto looked at the cat then looked at me and looked at the cat again and said "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. He does look like teme!"

* * *

_What the hell. They all thought._

* * *

**Yoshi-chan: What do you think? You like? Hate? Wana eat it cus its soo yummy? Tell me! Please! REVIEW! i want to know what you think! tell me tell me tell me!**

**Please.**

**Soo. Ja~ and have a goodnight!**

**p.s.(please review)**

Below are the words with the numbers that you might not know!

(1.)Village hidden in the grass

(2.)Village hidden in the leaves

(3.)But

(4.)The seal that grandma Tsunade has on her forehead, if you need more information Naruto Wiki)

[5.]Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad; English Version: ANBU Black Ops)

(6.)Good morning

(7.)Thanks

(8.)Cat

(9.)What

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshichan: Yay another chapter! Yosh! I would like to thank every one for ther reviews and everything. I'm just letting you know that this chapter is more of a filler, but what ever.I need to know what akastuki member you want sakura with! so review review REVIEW review review. Tell me what member you want sakura to be with the more votes for the member the more fluff/crack they get. So please review. Umm thats it Itachi please do the rest!**

Itachi- Please review,Hn.

**Yoshichan- And?**

**Itachi-Yoshi chan doesn't own Naruto or me. Hn.**

******Yoshi chan- Sadly i dont, waaaaa! V_V enjoy :D.**

* * *

_"Teme" The cats' eyes turned dangerously red at the sight. Naruto looked at the cat then looked at me and looked at the cat again and said "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. He does look like teme!"_

* * *

What the hell.

I look at Sakura in annoyance. I truly can't believe that she called me a bastard.

I looked behind me to see the Dobe on the floor trying to contain his endless laughter. He looks relevantly different from the last time that we meet. His eyes hold a tone of seriousness and experience that only comes with maturing. His hair, still as sunshine bright as ever is coming to resemble the fourth Hokage. Leaf headband placed proudly on his forehead. Jonin pants, and vest, but with a black shirt and a swirl in the middle, yes he has defiantly changed.

I look to my right to see Deidara and Kissame sprawled out on the floor laughing to no end while my brother and Sasori are grinning, trying to maintain themselves. I looked back up at Sakura who was looking at Naruto with eyes as hard as emeralds.

"Oi, Naruto your turn" she said in a stone hard tone.

"Aa, ok Sakura chan" I found a smirk on my face. Looking at Naruto's name victims.

This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

Once I heard the pinket say that we were going to be named by the blond ninja I almost shit myself.

He's probably going to give us the most idiotic names that his little dimwitted mind has ever crossed.

He went up to Deidara first. Inspecting his traits to see what the best name would be for him would be. Once he was done he looked at the girl again and pointed at Deidara. He said "Youkou(1.)." I almost chocked on my spit, or fur ball. Deidara, the nuke nin from Iwa is now sunshine. I can't imagine how he's feeling now. Well maybe I can, he's most likely pissed beyond all can be, and yea. That all I can think of.

Then the blond blob approached Sasori, who really didn't look like he gave a dam what he was going to be named and looked at the man with bored eyes. "Bara(2.)"

"My very creative Naruto"

" Aa, tojikomeru(3.) you named yours Teme(4.), psh. Not very creative if you ask me."

"Just get on with it." Naruto went to Kissame, who was looking at the girl with hid tong hanging out, pervert. Well apparently Naruto saw this and said "I Diem you chikan(5.)" At this I saw Deidara and even Sasori laugh as Kissame started to growl at the blond boy.

Lastly it was my turn he looked at me and looked back at Sasuke, probably noticing that were related he looked at me and smiled. Then he said, " If Sakura chan names your brother Teme then you will be named Itachi teme! (6.)" I raised my paw and thrashed it across his face leaving a nice mark.

"Ouch. That bastard." He mumbled as he walked over to the girl who said,

"No, you deserved that Naruto no go home its almost five in the morning!"

"Aa. Ok Sakura chan have a good night!"

"Its morning you baka(7.)" And then I heard the door lose with a slam.

The girl walked up to us and said with an evil smile "Why, I find it very convent that I have Deidara, Sasori, Kissame, Itachi and Sasuke, five members of the Akastuki in my house trapped in little neko bodies." One word went through our minds, Fuck.

* * *

When Naruto left I went up to the Akastuki kittens and said with a wicked smile,

" Why, I find it very continent that I have Deidara, Sasori, Kissame, Itachi and Sasuke, the five members of the Akastuki in my house trapped in little neko bodies."

Then the look on their faces was priceless. I gave out a cold chuckle, "Come on, tell me why you're here, how you're here, and why your cats." I said with a firm face.

"If you don't I will shave you and sell you to the nearest restaurant that serves cat."

I then think they almost had a heart attack. I bent down on my knees to their level and looked at each cat waiting for my answer. Then Sasuke walked up to me and looked straight in to my emerald pools.

"Ok Teme explain."

Composing himself he said,

" Were here because we were running away from Pein and Tobi, and were at Kohona because it was the only place safe that I could think of that would be save for us to hide, and lastly were nekos because they casted a jutsu on us that made us take this form."

"Ok, then I guess I will have to take you guys to Tsunade sama" And six poofs later they were gone.

* * *

Looking at the growing piles of paper work that were soon to be bigger then the Kage Mountain itself I decided it was time for my sake. Opening the bottom draw I found no sake, and no sake means unhappy Tsunade.

Getting up I looked around the room, I found that some how all my sake mysteriously disappeared. I'm going to kill Sakura later.

Walking back to my desk I found a piece of paper on the floor. It was my lotto ticket. Looking at it closely I saw that I won the jackpot. Shit(8.). Then suddenly I herd poof. Looking up I saw my apprentice with five strange kittens glommed to her. This day is getting better and better by the minuet.

* * *

"Ok Haurno please tell my why you have five strangely colored kittens in my office", Tsunade said while pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Well Tsunade sama I was on my way back from my hospital shift when I bumped into Naruto and he decited to walk me home, when we arrived to my house, _these_ were scattered on my door step."

"But why do you have them in my office?"

"Because, there the Akastuki."

One

Two

Three

"WHAT?" she screamed, probably waking up every civilian in Kohona and permatly damaging the kittens ear drums.

Once she calmed down Sakura walked up to her, as she did so the kittens jam their claws in her skin, wanting her to stop but it was futile. She then looked down at them with a glare that sent shivers down there spines.

"Who would like to tell tsunade shiosu(9.) what the situation is? If you don't remember what I told you at the house"

_flashback:_

_"Come on, tell me why you're here, how you're here, and why your cats." I said with a firm face. "If you don't I will shave you and sell you to the nearest restaurant that serves cat."_

The akastuki suddendly begain to shake as if they were asked to wear pink cloaks and dress up as girls.

Tsunade sweatdroped at this, she's been spending too much tome with Ikbi she thought.

She looked at the kittens waiting for an explanation, then the blond one walked forward.

He said, "Tsunade sama I'm Deidara from Iwa and were here because we decided to revolt from the akastuki, each for different reasons."

"Aa. Very interesting then Sakura I give you and S class mission to watch these Akastuki members until I can find a way to break the jutsu their under, from now onward till the mission is over you will be relived of your hospital duties. Your dismissed"

"Hai", and with a poof they were gone.

* * *

**Done, for now. Lol. I needed thins chapter. It was a filler but soon after i will have so much fluffynes! :) so i need you to review the main reason is because i want to know what akastuki member you want to glomp sakura the most! So please review and give me feedback if you like the story, the idea, if you like apples or oranges what ever! But i need the reviews its nessecary for they story! So thats all, i might get you another chapt, depending on the reviews and stuff going on at home. So have a good weekend and happy summer!**

**JA~NE**

**Yoshi chan**

_Words below that you might not know._

up

bastard

ever Tsunade wins in gambling something bad happens to her.

Review :) u get a vertual cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoshi chan: Ello every one! I would like to thank every one for their input and reviews and..yada. Um. what else...Oh! From now on, well after i upload this in to the new chapter thingy I'm going to have a poll for who gets the most interaction with sakura chan! So far the votes from the reviews are;**

Sasuke-2

Itachi-1

Kissame-1

Deidara-1

Sasori-0

**Sasuke- Hn, i'm the best of corse, its whats expected of a uchiana. ~Smirk~**

**Yoshi chan:... grr. sasuke teme shut up.**

**Sasuke- Hmf, lazy ass writer.**

**Yoshi chan: ~punches Sasuke, Sasuke goes flying to, um, idk.~ Aa, um well Aha! here's Itachi, Itachi say the discaimer, please!**

**Itachi: Yoshi chan doesn't oun Naruto.**

**Deidara:~Pops up out of no where~ Pleaassse Review, yeah!**

**Yoshi chan: ~blushes~ Aww thanks you two! And remember readers review!**

* * *

_"Aa. Very interesting then Sakura I give you and S class mission to watch these Akastuki members until I can find a way to break the jutsu their under, from now onward till the mission is over you will be relived of your hospital duties. Your dismissed" "Hai", and with a poof they were gone._

_

* * *

_

Once we arrived to my apartment I looked at the surroundings,

dishes were over flowing the sink,

plants withered and dead and

the bright, almost happy looking, morning sun just shining through the window in a mocking manner.

I felt as tired as hell and all that was on my mind was getting some sleep. So on the way to my room I decided that it would be better to just faint on my couch. So I let darkness engulf me and gravity pull me down in to my peaceful slumber.

* * *

Once we arrived we all begin to look up at the girl, Sakura was her name, it fit her perfectly.

As she walked forward I looked up at her eyes, they drew you in with a magnetic effect.

She walked into the living room and then looked at the couch thinking about something. Then I realized that she's going faint!

Shit!

I ran over to her as fast as I could but I got tangled in my blue paws and tripped. I looked up to see that she safely fell on the couch. I let out a sigh of relief.

I walked over to the couch and pranced up upon it. I walked over carefully to her face to get a better look at her.

God.

She was beautiful.

Her skin was as white as porcelain and it was free of any unwanted impediments. Her features were soft yet matured, and her hair had an alluring smell that just made you want to nuzzle your face in her long neck. I then looked at the rest of her body, **(lol kissame is such a pervert XD)**, her figure was the perfect hourglass shape for her petite body.

I was about to jump off the couch, before the others caught me but her long arm that held me to her chest trapped me.

_shit_

shit

_shit_

**_shit_**

**_SHIT! _**

I needed to get out before I got a nosebleed!

I could tell that I was blushing by the heat rising in my cheeks.

So decided to swallow my pride and call for help.

"HEY YOU ASSHOLES HELP ME" I said in the most quiet, yet loud voice that I could produce. They then gathered around the base of the couch looked up at me and sighed, great I can't wait to hear what comes out of their mouths now.

* * *

I looked up at Kissame and thought, wow.

I guess he really is a pervert.

*_Sweat drop_*

I looked around seeing that we all thinking the same thing, it looked like he was in a tough spot so I asked him,

"Hey Kissa baka what the hell are you doing up there with Sakura chan, un?" I said with a mocking tone.

" Shut up Deidara, and some one get me the hell down!" Kissame screamed.

Then we all were thinking, how could we get him down?

1

2

3

Bam!

A great idea came to my mind, and it will get me closer to Sakura chan, un!

So I leaped on the couch and started walking on her back up to her neck.

I then thought, if this doesn't work she must go on a bunch of seduction missions. I then looked at her neck and licked it.

.

..

…

It didn't work.

"What the hell, yeah." I said in frustration.

"Oi, blondie your seducing not working." Kissame said with a grin.

"Shut up, yeah." I replied as I jumped down to her face, and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

Suddenly my blue eyes met with dark green ones that were leaking anger. Every one shut up their bickering and paid attention to us to see what would happen next.

I looked to see that Kissame was put down, he ran away in fear and hid behind Itachi, who was also a little scared.

Oh, Fuck.

She picked me up in one hand slowly squeezing my tiny body and walked over to a cabinet.

She pulled out some charka rope and tied my paw to it so tightly that my foot was turning blue and the rope was cutting into my skin.

She then grabbed a kunai tied the other end of the string to it. She then looked to me and said

"Goodnight Deidara."

I then realizing what she was going to do, tried to escape but my moves were fruitless because the last thing I remember was flying in the air, then hitting a wall and blacking out.

* * *

I looked at the remaining kittens and said to them,

" I'm going to bed, wake me up again and you will suffer a fate worse than Deidara."

Then I got up and walked to my room and closed my door.

I then bared my body of the dirty clothing and walked to my shower, rinsed off and went to my dresser. Picked out black boy cut underwear and a black t-shirt to match. I walked to my bed and let gravity, again, pull me down into a slumber.

Not knowing that the door was open ajar.

* * *

Once Sakura had left the four conscious kittens alone they looked at each other. Sasori was the first one to speak.

"That is why I died."

They all looked at Sasori, now in understanding.

"Aa." Said Itachi. He looked at the door to see it slightly open. An evil smirk was drawn onto his face. This didn't go unnoticed by his little brother, Sasuke.

"Itachi what are you thinking." He said with a confused face.

He knew that whenever his brother had that smirk, nothing good was going to happen. Itachi said nothing and strode to the door and soundlessly slipped his tiny body into her room.

It took a few minutes to think why he did that. Then it hit them and as fast as naruto running for free ramen, they left to her room.

* * *

Once I entered her room, I was shocked.

It was probably the most plane room that I have ever seen, trust me I have seen many boring rooms, especially the ones at the akastuki and orichamaru hide outs.

This one beats it though!

The walls are white as snow and there is only a dresser and a bed.

Though it is really messy, I noticed.

There are scrolls of every kind hanging on the walls and laying on the floor.

I decided to find my brother. I looked all around and I couldn't find him. Well, I looked everywhere except for her bed. So I jumped on it, and was fallowed in suit by Sasori and Kissame.

Then we saw something that shocked us so much that I think our hearts stopped.

My. Brother.

Was Sleeping.

On the Crook.

Of.

**_My Sakura's_**.

Neck.

I walked up to him to see that he was sound asleep with a blush and smile on his face. When he wakes up I will wipe off that smile I thought,

but my thought was interrupted by Sakura's arm grabbing my little body and pulling me to her chest.

I suddenly felt heat rise to my cheeks._ Crap, I cant blush, Uchina's dont blush._

I looked around for help but to find Sasori curled up in a ball between her knees and Kissame lying straight by her stomach, both asleep.

Finding that there was probably know way out of her grasp, _I now didn't mind _I found myself saying,

"Sleep well Sakura." I was surprisingly answered back,

"You too, Sasuke kun." At this I blushed the deepest shad of red ever and fell into a sweet slumber.

* * *

**Yoshi chan: OK!**

**Your probably wondering, **

_Reader: Yoshi chan why isnt sasori getting any time with sakura chan nya?_

**Well reader its because sasori didn't get any votes! So no votes means no time with sakura chan!**

_Reader: But what if i want a character to have more time with sakura chan?_

**Well reader you than can vote in my poll!  
**

**Sasuke: That was gay.**

**Yoshi chan: How the hell u get here!**

**Sasuke: Magic dragon.**

**Yoshi chan: Umm shure sasuke just what ever makes your world go round, Coughcrazycough.**

**Sasuke: But its true! There were rainbows and faries and pretty stuff! And the un-**

**Kissame:~punchs sasuke into oblivion~ nut case**

**Yoshi chan: -_- i think im scarred for life.**

**Kissame: um, review please?**

**Yoshi chan: please reviews make me happy, also dont forget to cheack out the  poll thats on my profile! i will give you a vertual/imaginary brownie. ^_^**

**kissame: um. y would they want an imaginary brownie, are you ok yoshi chan? **

**Yoshi-chan: Oh im fin im just a little tired cus its like 3:38 in the morning and i have to leave for my dads tomorrow at eight, and i will probably kill my self from insanity and~**

**Kissame: Readers review she needs these reviews to keep her sane! Help!  
**

**Yoshi: and then the glass of milk started talking about pickles and the doge ate the mountian and thats the extent of my knollage.**

**Kissame: v_v shit help me. **

review!


	4. Chapter 4

_~Flashback~_

_I suddenly felt heat rise to my cheeks. I looked around for help but to find Sasori curled up in a ball between her knees and Kissame lying straight by her stomach, both asleep. Finding that there was probably no way out of her grasp, which I now didn't mind. I found myself saying, "Sleep well Sakura." I was surprisingly answered back, "You too, Sasuke kun." At this I blushed the deepest shad of red ever and fell into a sweet slumber._

_~Fin~_

The rays of sun soon began to crawl through the drapes in Sakura's bedroom. The birds began to chirp, and much to Sakura's annoyance she realized that it was morning and that she had to get out of bed. As she realized this she tried to move her drowsy body out of her 'oh so soft bed' and to her kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee,

yum

But she couldn't, Why she wondered?

She then looked around her and found that she was being burried by four akastuki kittens.

"Troublesome" Sakura mumred, she then threw her legs over the side of the bed and dragged herself to her kitchen tripping on scrolls and some kuani.

As she walked down her cold looking hallway she began to pounder what the hell what she was going to so with these cats.

'Well I could just leave them at my house while I train, but then they would, most likely, destroy my home and I'm sure that it would be hard to find a good house that's fit for my taste. So that idea is dead, hmm well I know that I defiantly want to train today so I could take them. Sigh, I just hope that nothing durastic will happen when were out.'

Once I was done thinking about that I realized that I finally reached the kitchen. So I went over to the coffee pot and made some coffee. While waiting for that I decided to get some food ready for my evil little kittens. I opened my fridge and looked,

'hmmm tomatos for sasuke, dango for itachi, sushi for kissame, banana for deidara, and for sasori…. Umm, a peach', I thought with uncertainty.

When I was done prepairing their breakfasts I left them on the counter and went to my room with my black coffee. Once I reached my room I opened the door to find a very intrasting scene.

* * *

Once I felt my heat source leave me I woke up disoriented.

I tried to move but I was tangled in black covers that blended with my black and blue tinted fur. Once I crawled through the debths of the sheets I saw my brother sleeping soundly on her pillow. Then all of a sudden the anger that I had for my brother last night that had been deflated by my soft slumber was ignited again. Though I know that it's not fair to attack a person while their sleeping, I had to make this an acception, because he slept on my sakura's neck.

'How dare he!' So then I pounced on my brother pinning him down, then my eyes met his and I could tell that he was pissed beyond all hell, oh shit.

* * *

I must say my brother is being very egotistal today. Just pouncing on me with out thinking of what to do..

stupid.

Because you can never catch me off guard. A ninja is always to have his guard up. When I opened my eyes I saw that he was furious at me. I couldn't of done anything wrong though now that I thought of it.

I haven't the slightest idea of why he would be angry at me.

Hm. He seemed ok yesterday then I went to bed with Sakura and I was asleep...

Aa. I see my little imotto was jelous. That's very interesting. I suddenly felt a Cheshire cat smile appear on my face. This is going to be fun. So, I thought, lets see how much I can provoke my little brother.

"Sasuke, why are you attacking me?" I said Innonciently but with a big smile.

"You dam know why! Now tell me why you did that!" He Said, hoho this is going to be fun.

"Did what? All I did was lay on little Sakura-chans neck and fall asleep to the sound of her pulse and the heat that's radiating off of her neck" Once I said this he thrashed at me with his claw, ovsiouly not controlled, just filled with anger. By now Kissame, and Sasori are up.

"I bet one thousand yen that Itachi wins" Said Kissame with a smirk on his face.

"I bet that your going to get hit by Sasuke slaming both of you into a wall and before the fight can go any longer Sakura will come in and stop it." Sasori said while putting one thousand yen down.

"Your on!"

I Dodged Sasukes attack and jumped back, Sasuke then sprinted to me and tried to hit me, but I just doged bairly. I then, unexpectedly, hit Sasuke in which he hit kissame and hit a wall making an inpression in to the wall. I then heard the door opeaning, I looked and saw Sakura with her long hair mangled every which way, wearing a big black t'shirt and black boxers. Her eyes looked tired. She then said "What the hell happened here!"

* * *

I opened the door to find Sasuke and Kissame on the floor next to my wall that now has a hole in it that it didn't have before. Sasori was on the end of my bed collecting some money and Itachi was on my bed looking at me cradling his injured paw. So I asked

"What the hell happened here?"

I sighed and gabbed the kittens and walked to the kitchen to sort out this situtation. Once we arrived I placed them all on a counter.

"O- But I was rudly intrupted.

"Where is deidara?" Asked as he looked around for his kitty friend.

"Shit" I mumbled The kittens looked at each other wondering why I said that. I then left the room to the living room to find deidara still unconsous hanging from a kuani embedded in the wall.

Sigh.

I pulled the kuani out of the wall and unraped the charka rope tied to his paw. I walked into the kitchen while healing him. As I walked in the other four now had their eyes on me, now remembering what I did to poor deidara last night.

"Ok now that I have Deidara please tell me why the hell you were fighting" I said with a scoul. . ..

… Nothing. I looked over to Itachi and said "Why were you fighting Sasuke?" "He attacked me, I attack back."

So then I whipped my head to Sasuke and said "Sasuke tell me why you attacked your brother."

"No."

"Sasuke I am pissed off now tell me why you attacked your brother?"

He looked up at me and smirked "No."

I put Deidara down next to sasori walked up to Sasuke, picked him up and said "Uchina, right now you don't realize the situtation that you are in, I can kill you in a seond or beat you to death and heal you and do it all over again, so tell me why in the fucken hell did you fight Itachi?"

"Hn."

That was it I put sasuke on the other counter top and wispered " Truth no jutsu"

Sasuke still looked at her and smirked, ha, he thought that nothing has happened, but my truth telling jutsu never fails.

"So Sasuke whats your favorite food?"

"Tomatos"

"Color?"

"Blue"

"Whats your home village?"

"Kohona."

"What was your genin team?"

"Team seven"

"Who was your rival before you betraid the village?"

"Naruto Usamaki" -

* * *

"Hey Itachi what is Sakura doing to Sasuke, un?" Said Deidara

"She's interrogating Sasuke with a truth telling jutsu."

"It just seem like she's asking him normal questions though, I mean this has nothing to do with the fight." Said Kissame.

" Sakura is using an innterogation tatic" Said sasori.

"Which wha, un?"

"She will ask him simple questions, ones that she already knows then when his guard is down she will ask him the question that she wants to know the answer to." Replied Sasori.

"How do you know it's a jutsu?" Said Kissame.

"It's a jutsu because my brother would never answer questions that quickly and percisly." Said Itachi

"Aa."

"It looks like this is the question." As Itachi said that the all turned their heads to Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

"Now, tell me Sasuke why did you attack your brother?" "Because…I….wa..s..jelous." Sasuke said tring to fight the jutsu. A smirk made its way to sakura's face. She lowered her head down to Sasukes level and said, "Ne, Sasuke-kun why were you jelous?"

"B-Be-cause I don't like it when Itachi sleeps on you, your mine not his!" He said with struggle.

I looked at Sasuke with a glare that puts his own to shame and said, " How **DARE** you think, just think that you own** ME**, I am a person that is not yours! Nor will I ever be! I dis-like you with such a passion that its Just, UGGH. You know what your punishment is to stay here while I train", and with that I walked back too my room got dressed and teleported to the training grounds.

* * *

**ehh its yoshi chan :P**

**sorry i havn't been posting for ever... i was lost.**

**though im going to write another story and its going to be amazing... like on steroids.**

**though im not shure if im going to continue with this one... **

**Hoped you enjoyed... Review :)**


End file.
